Six-Foot Under
by JackiLeigh
Summary: Part 17 of The 'Under' Series. The Winchesters have gotten wind of Neal's 'death' and have come to New York. Tag to WC Series Finale.


SIX-FOOT UNDER

 **This is Part 17 in The 'Under' Series.**

 **Crossover: Supernatural and White Collar**

 **AN: The Winchesters have gotten wind of Neal's 'death' and have come to New York. Tag to WC Series Finale. This is not the last of 'The UNDER Series' stories. I just write these things as ideas come to mind. And the WC finale got me thinking about how Sam and Dean would take the 'loss' of their friend.**

"Couldn't it be wrong, I mean…?" Sam asked his brother shaking his head as he read the obituary for himself.

Dean shook his head. "I don't think so, Sam. If it's intended to be a joke, it sure as hell ain't funny. The New York Times wouldn't joke about something like this."

Sam knew that Dean was right. They had been driving for hours to get to the city. And they were close. They were both beyond tired. But they didn't want to stop and get a motel or a good night's sleep, not yet. Not tell they talked to June, at least.

Unfortunately, Sam had not found the obit until almost a year later, while looking for a case. And they needed to go to New York and see June, Peter and El.

Following their usual routine, the brothers parked the Impala in a car lot in Jersey and took a cab into Manhattan. They arrived at June's door shortly thereafter. Sam and Dean walked into June's living room and took a seat. Carlotta then hurried off to call June. The brother's looked at the staircase wondering if they could even go up to Neal's place. They wondered if June had kept the apartment the same.

June paused when she saw who had come to visit. The memories of Neal came back and she had to wipe away a tear. She checked herself in the mirror before she went to greet her guests.

"Hello, Darlings." June said as she hugged each brother. "It is so good to see you both."

"We didn't know." Sam started. "Or we would have already come to see…."

June nodded. "I know. But, it…it was fast. He didn't suffer."

"What…how did it happen?" Dean asked. The obit gave no information on the cause of death.

June shook her head. "He was shot in the chest. It was, somebody who…who had had dealings with in the past, an old friend-turned advisory."

Dean could feel the tears coming. He looked at Sam then turned to June again. "Can we go up…?"

June understood what the brothers wanted and she nodded. And she knew she would have to tell them the truth. She could see the pain in both their eyes and it tore at her heart.

Sam and Dean headed up to Neal's former home. They reached the door and hesitated for just a second, but the door was unlocked. It opened easily. The place had not changed. Not even a little. And it caused their hearts to ache. Neal's suites were still in the closet. There was still wine in the fridge. There was even an origami crane sitting on the mantle of the fireplace.

Dean went out onto the veranda. He knew that that was Neal's most favorite part of the whole place. No matter what time of year it was, it seemed when they visited, the brothers and Neal would always, somehow, end up out there taking in the view. Dean and Sam stood, and Dean wiped his eyes again. As they both took in the magnificent view of the city.

June gave the Winchesters a little time alone in the apartment. Then she climbed the stairs to join them. She immediately went out onto the veranda. She didn't say anything as she slipped her arm about Dean's wait and hugged him. She them went over to Sam and slipped her arm around his waist, hugging him again also.

"Neal considers you two his little brothers, you know." June replied.

Dean nodded. But he noticed something strange in the way June was talking. He looked at his brother, but Sam didn't seem to have heard it. He was too lost in the emotion of it all.

Sam nodded. "He told us that many times. He was a great big brother." He paused. "It was nice to think that we kinda…had somebody looking out for us."

Nobody said anything for a few moments as the three of them stood looking at the lights of the city. June couldn't do this. She couldn't lie to Sam and Dean. She couldn't look into the eyes of these two young man, see their pain and let them go on believing something that just was not true.

"I can't do this." June said, causing both Sam and Dean to turn and look at her.

"What?" Dean asked. He took the seat on one side of June as Sam took the other.

"I just…I can't lie to you, Darlings. I can't…." June took both their hands in hers as she spoke. "I'm not supposed to tell you this. And if anyone says anything, you know nothing, okay."

Sam and Dean looked at one another. They both nodded, though they were not sure what they were agreeing to.

"Neal was wearing a bullet-proof vest when he was shot. He was…it was all a part of a plan. I was never privy to the details. But, he's alive. He faked his death, and he's living in Paris, France."

Both brothers just looked at June for a second. Then Dean smiled. "No way!"

June nodded. "I didn't find out until a few months ago. I mean, I was a mess. I couldn't even come up here. That's part of the reason why this place has not changed. And now that I know…I just want to keep it the same. Just in case he ever decides to come back home.

Sam shook his head. He couldn't believe it. Neal had finally pulled the ultimate con. "How did you find out?"

"Through a mutual friend…then Neal sent me a message to confirm it." June got up from where she was sitting and went inside.

Dean and Sam followed her.

"Neal sent me this." June said, picking up the crane. "It was a little flattened when I got it, of course. But I know it was from him."

The Winchesters nodded. They knew of Neal's origami skills.

"So, what about Peter and El, do they…?" Dean started.

June's face lit up. She had totally forgotten about the surprise that would be waiting for the boys at the Burke house. She was not going to tell them though. They would have to find out for themselves.

"What?" Sam asked, noting her expression.

"You have got to go see El and Ne…." June said excitedly.

"What is going on?" Dean asked. He could see how excited she was for them.

"Big surprise, that's all I can say. You're gonna love it." June said. "Go see them before you leave the city. It'll be worth the visit."

The bothers looked at one another. June definitely had them curious. They stayed and talked to June for a while then they headed to the Burke's.

SPN / WC SPN / WC SPN / WC SPN / WC SPN / WC

El didn't get many back-door visitors. So she could guess who was calling on her. Especially this time of day when Peter would still be at work. She went to the back door and greeted her visitors, giving each a huge hug.

Both Winchesters looked around the place. It had changed, a lot.

"So," Dean asked. "You've opened a baby-sitting service?"

El smiled. "Not exactly." She realized in one moment that they would have no way of knowing about her good news. But then too, they may not know about the original Neal.

"Just hang on a minute. There's somebody I want you to meet." El said, then she started up the stairs. She came down a few minutes later when a sleeping baby in her arms. "I want you to meet Neal Aaron Burke. He's about 8 months old." She said, smiling at the brother's. "I found out a little after Neal…left, that I was pregnant. We decided to name him after Neal. We didn't know at the time that…." She paused. She knew that the brothers were waiting for what she would say next.

Sam and Dean were absolutely surprised. They were speechless for just a moment. June had been right. It was worth the visit to meet Baby Neal.

The brothers just stared at Baby Neal for a moment. "He's a handsome little guy." Sam said.

Dean nodded. "But I think he looks for like you, El."

They all took seats in the living room.

"Have you been to see June yet?" El asked.

Sam and Dean nodded.

"Did she…say anything?" El asked. She was not sure if Peter would want the Winchesters to know or not.

The brothers nodded.

"Good, but the official word is he's dead. We had a memorial service and everything. So …." She paused glad she didn't have to decide whether or not to tell the Winchesters. It has been taken out of her hands. "…we didn't know anything until we got a bottle of wine delivered to us. It was Neal's absolute favorite wine, and it was delivered about 6 months after Neal's funeral.' We just, at first we didn't think anything about it. Then June told us she got an origami crane in the mail."

Sam asked to hold Baby Neal. El handed him over.

"Where did Aaron come from?" Dean asked.

"It one of Peter's favorite baseball players, Hank Aaron." El replied. "And it just went so well with Neal."

"He is such a good baby." Sam said watching the tiny boy sleep.

"It's my turn." Dean replied standing up and going over to Sam.

"No, not yet, Dean." Sam said turning away from Dean. "You'll wake him up."

"I will not, give me the kid!" Dean said, irritated at his little brother.

Neal started to cry.

"See what you did!" Sam stated.

"Me? I didn't do anything. You wouldn't even let me touch him!" Dean retorted.

"Guys. Guys. Really, it's okay. Neal usually wakes up about this time. He's just hungry and probably needs a diaper change." El explained.

"There you go, Sammy. Make yourself useful." Dean said grinning.

"You wanted him. It's your turn." Sam said, holding the baby out to him. He had stopped crying. But he was still a little fussy.

El grinned and took Neal out of Sam's arms. "It's okay. I've got him."

"We actually have taken care of a kid or two before, changed diapers and everything. I had to change Sammy's when…."

"Okay, Dean…too much information." Sam said shutting him up.

Dean grinned.

"It's okay, Sam. All older siblings are good for is to embarrass you in front of other people." El replied, as she finished up with Neal. "I have an older sister and an older brother."

"Hey!" Dean sounded offended, though he was smiling.

El chuckled. "Here you go, Dean." She said handing Neal over. "…all clean and happy again."

El watched Dean as he held the baby. He was a natural. Sam had been also. "Yeah, I can see. You two are great with him. And he can tell, somehow, he just pitches a fit if…."

Dean looked up at her. "I'll feed him if you want. I mean if you're not…." He didn't feel comfortable talking about her breast-feeding her baby.

El shook her head. "No, he's on formula now."

Dean nodded and sighed a sigh of relief.

"I'll go and warm a bottle." El said as she went into the kitchen.

Sam and Dean sat in the living room and waited for her.

"How long will you two be in town?" El asked when she returned, a warm bottle and a little blanket in her hand. She handed Dean the bottle and then threw the blanket over his right shoulder.

Sam and Dean looked at one another. They had not really given it a lot of thought.

"We're not sure." Dean replied as he watched the baby start to feed.

"I'm sure Peter would like to see you?" El said as she marveled at how good Dean was with the feeding.

El and Sam watched in silence as Dean finished feeding and burping the baby. He then held Baby Neal close until he fell asleep.

"So…Peter, it's hard to imagine him as a dad." Sam stated.

"Oh, he's a great dad." El stated. "And he's not doing field work anymore. So I don't have to worry about him. And he actually has regular hours these days. He gets home at decent time."

"That's good." The brothers knew what it was like worrying about somebody coming home. They were glad for El and for Baby Neal.

"Why didn't Peter go after Neal?" Sam asked. "I mean, he knows where Neal is, right?"

El shook her head. "It's pure hearsay. I mean Peter…. There were no other addresses on the box. The postmark was said Paris, France. But, we have no idea if Neal is actually still there or if he just mailed the package from there and moved on." El sighed. "The FBI is not going to pay for Peter to go on a wild goose chase. Plus, I don't really think that Peter has the heart to chase him now, especially since the baby came along. He's just…."

"What?" El asked as the Winchesters sat smiling at her.

"You're a really great mom." Dean stated.

El smiled and blushed. "Thanks. Peter fell pretty easily into the daddy role, too, surprisingly enough."

SPN / WC SPN / WC SPN / WC SPN / WC SPN / WC

Peter walked into his home to a big surprise. He found Sam Winchester pacing the floor, trying to get his infant son to go to sleep. He found El and Dean in the kitchen drinking wine and beer.

"We were wondering if you…knew about Neal." Peter replied after he had greeted the Winchesters and had gotten himself a beer. He had been a little scared when he saw Sam Winchester holding his child. But Sam was very good with the boy. And he realized he didn't have anything to worry about with either of them.

"Does Neal know about…Baby Neal?" Dean asked.

Both El and Peter shook their heads.

"We have no way to get in touch with him." Peter stated. "We just have to wait until he contacts us. It's been purely a one-way communication, so far."

"When we saw his obituary in the paper, we were shocked." Sam admitted.

"I just…we don't know what all happened with him. But that's okay. I'd rather know that he's alive." Dean said.

"It's good to see you two again." El said. "And, you know June loves having guests. I just hope that Neal not being here won't keep you away."

"We'll be back. I'm gonna enjoy watching Neal's namesake grow up." Dean said.

THE END

 **FYI: I couldn't remember if El has brothers or sisters or how many. I liked the name Neal Aaron Burke, it's my creation. And as I said in my AN, this is not the last part of this series. It's just the idea that popped into my head. Hope you enjoyed. JL**


End file.
